


Cursory - Training Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1209]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva and McGee have to take a continuing education course to keep up their special agent requirements. The course is taught by Tony so they don't take it seriously. They didn't expect that it could end like this.





	Cursory - Training Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/22/2002 for the word [cursory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/22/cursory).
> 
> cursory  
> Hastily or superficially performed.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the August 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/147463.html).
> 
> This is for vt_girl1701. I hope she likes it.

Tony was beginning to regret agreeing to teach the Continuing Legal Education Training Program_Special Agent. Gibbs had ordered Ziva and Tim to attend it, since it was a requirement for all agents to keep up to date on the latest legal changes that would affect evidence admissibility in court and other things. The two of them had caused nothing but trouble as they seemed to think it was all a big joke since Tony was teaching the course.

Neither of them were taking it seriously. They were causing enough havoc that it was affecting the other students. Tony had been on the receiving end of more practical jokes in the first day of class than he had the first three years McGee was on the team.

He could handle the practical jokes. He’d pranked McGee enough himself that he probably deserved some of it. However, he was seriously teaching this class and he couldn’t allow his two coworkers to derail it such that no one got any use from it.

The information presented may be on the boring side, but it was important for all agents to know. After all, what was the point in capturing criminals if they got off on a technicality. He’d tried being nice and talking to them about their behavior in private and they weren’t listening.

He was going to actually have to do something public. There were other coworkers in this class who were aghast at the behavior Ziva and McGee were exhibiting, but Ziva and McGee were ignoring everyone. So it was time to do something about this. 

He hoped this would get them to start paying attention if it didn’t, he’d have to kick them out and fail them. At which point consequences would be up to Gibbs and Vance, but he was pretty sure McGee and Ziva wouldn’t like those consequences. Vance may not approve of his behavior, but Vance was enough of a manager to realize that if you let people get away with behavior clearly prohibited in the regulations that you soon had chaos.

He set up two desks at the back with the name tags Ziva and McGee while the whole class was on their lunch break. He knew no one else would dare sit in them and Ziva and McGee always arrived late, so they would be forced to sit there as he had a full class. He considered rigging the chairs to tie Ziva and McGee up, but that would be too obvious.

Instead, at every chair that wasn’t Ziva’s and McGee’s there was a set of instructions. For the rest of today, Ziva and McGee would be his test subjects to demonstrate everything and the class would force them to remain inline by helping them demonstrate. If they didn’t figure out to take the class seriously through this then Tony would have to actually tie them to their chairs and duct tape their mouths.

If that still didn’t work, he’d kick them out which would auto fail them. After the first few cursory demonstrations by Ziva and McGee, Tony nodded at the class to go ahead and help them out. Ziva and McGee, of course, protested the manhandling. 

Tony just gave them the look of banked rage that he usually saved for the hardened criminals. “It’s either this, you sit your butts down and keep your mouth shut, or I kick you out and you explain to Vance and Gibbs why you failed.”

“You can’t do this!”

“Oh, yes, I can.”

After that the two at least stopped being disruptive to the class, but it was obvious that they still weren’t really taking it seriously. He held them both back after the second day of class to explain that if they didn’t start improving on their quizzes and the final exam that he would be forced to fail them. They didn’t believe him, though, and continued to half ass their way through the final class and the exam given at the end.

Tony shook his head as he was forced to fail both of them despite them being more than capable because of their attitudes and unwillingness to learn from him. When they both ended up suspended because they didn’t meet the agent qualifications without that continuing legal education class, they were outraged. They tried to protest to both Vance and Gibbs that Tony had just failed them because he was jealous of their skills. 

Neither Gibbs nor Vance believed them. In fact, both McGee and Ziva were surprised to find themselves informed that they could either retake the class from Tony and take it seriously this time or they could find themselves other methods of employments. Their protests that this couldn’t be done to them fell on deaf ears.

The two couldn’t believe it, but when neither Gibbs nor Vance budged they agreed to take the class from Tony again. While they didn’t act out like they had before, being a touch more subdued that Vance and Gibbs hadn’t taken their sides, they still didn’t take it seriously and actually learn the material. When they were failed again and lost their jobs, both of them were shocked. 

Tony wasn’t happy about it. He wished that the outcome could have been different, but they had been given multiple chances and chose to treat it like a prank. He wasn’t crowing around the office about getting rid of two pains in the asses.

Instead, he was painstakingly going through applicant files trying to find someone that could stand up to Gibbs. Ziva and McGee, however, were quickly finding out that the story of their behavior had spread far and wide. Both of them were struggling to find a new job.

Tony did not take pleasure in this. In fact, he talked to Vance and Gibbs about giving McGee and Ziva a third chance to see if they’d learned their lesson this time. Vance, however, was adamant that he couldn’t be shown to be lenient on this kind of behavior. 

Tony attempted to help them both out, but his attempts were met with suspicion and eventually he gave up. Both Ziva and McGee ended up moving and eventually Tony lost touch with them. He couldn’t say he missed them. 

Their replacements were even better than they had been and the MCRT solve rate was through the roof now. Ziva and McGee, however, were now struggling to make ends meet in the podunk towns that they’d finally managed to get jobs in, only because the towns had never heard of NCIS. Even Eli had turned against Ziva and refused to take her back. 

Of course, they blamed Tony, but it didn’t matter much as there wasn’t anything they could do against him. They were lucky to be able to afford food and shelter and neither of them had the life that they thought they deserved anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
